Kittens' Warning
by Glittering Emerald Butterfly
Summary: Voldemort has discovered Sakura’s power and wants to bring her to his side. To save her Eriol turns her into a kitten and sends her to Dumbledore along with Syaoran to protect her, there, Harry and his friends find them. What will happen? HPCCS X-OVER!
1. Chapter one

****

**Kittens' Warning**

**Glittering Emerald Butterfly**  
  
_Voldemort has discovered Sakura's power and wants to bring her to his side. To save her Eriol turns her into a kitten and sends her to Dumbledore along with Syaoran to protect her, there, Harry and his friends find them. What will happen? In the end would Sakura be found?  
_  
Disclaimer: Do not own any sadly...  
  
Chapter one  
  
"You aren't going to win Card Mistress! Give up and join our side!" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Never! Why would I want to work with a slime ball like you." Came Sakura reply.  
  
"I'm offering you a chance to be powerful! And chance to rule the world and you turn it down!"  
  
Sakura was holding on her large staff for support to stand, "I'm already powerful, more powerful than you would ever be!"  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled.  
  
"Shield!"  
  
The green light bounced off the shield.  
  
A few moments Eriol and Syaoran arrived to help the Card Mistress.  
  
"God of thunder! Come to my aid!"  
  
"Fire!" said Eriol.  
  
Sakura clasped to her knees still holding her staff.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you have to go. If you don't he'll kill you." Said Eriol.  
  
"I won't leave you guys, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Don't worry!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan Go! I'll inform your family that you will be leaving! You have to be safe, I know where to send you!"  
  
"No! I won't leave without a fight!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, we have to keep you safe."  
  
Eriol obviously annoyed at Sakura stubbornness, "Syaoran-kun, you will accompany her."  
  
Before they can say anything, he turned them into kittens and sent them off.  
  
"I'll be back Card mistress." And Voldemort Disappeared.  
  
Eriol quickly went to Sakura's home and explained to them what happened, and he would be joining them soon.  
  
Tomoyo wanting to be with her best friend stubbornly wanted to go, and put her foot down, Eriol had no choice to let her come along.  
  
---  
  
Syaoran woke up first; he looked around and noticed he was in some sort of forest near a lake. He looked at his reflection.  
  
_'AAAHHH!'_  
  
He was covered in dark green fur, and his amber eyes shone with anger, _'Hiiragizawa.'_ He said bitterly. He looked at himself more closely and noticed he was a green kitten.  
  
Beside him laid a light pink kitten, he figured it was Sakura and noticed he was full of cuts from the bloodstains on her fur.  
  
_'Sakura-chan, why do you always do this?'_ he went up to her and nudged her with his paw, her eyes slowly opened. She groaned in pain.  
  
_'Ow...'_ she looked up and saw Syaoran.  
  
_'HHOOEE!!!!'_ she yelled in surprise.  
  
_'Sakura-chan, it's me Syaoran.'  
_  
_'Syaoran-kun, your, you're a kitten!'_  
  
_'And so are you.'  
_  
Sakura walked over to the lake and looked, she too was covered with light pink fur, her emerald eyes shone out in disbelief and she had a dark pink ribbon around her neck.  
  
_'Cool! I'm a kitten! Sure I've been other type of animals before, but I never thought I'd be a kitten!'_ she exclaimed.  
  
_'You... like being a kitten?'_ asked Syaoran.  
  
_'Sure, besides you look cute.'_ She said.  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
_'Can I ask you something?'_ Asked Sakura.  
  
_'Sure, what?'_  
  
_'Why do I only hear you in my mind?'  
_  
_'I don't know.'  
_  
_'Oh well, I'm sleepy.'  
_  
_'Of course you would be, you lost a lot of blood.'  
_  
He said and he turned to look at Sakura, who was already asleep.  
  
He went to lay down beside her and he too fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
"Eriol-kun, how will we find them? London **is** a big place for kittens."  
  
"There is a ribbon around Sakura-chan's neck, it's a tracking devise." He said.  
  
"Oh, what are you writing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm writing a letter telling Dumbledore to keep a look out for them."  
  
"Oh. I hope they are ok."  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
---  
  
When they woke up, they set out to find out where they are, they walked through the forest.  
  
Just then they heard a rustling noise.  
  
_'Syaoran-kun?'_  
  
Just then wolf came out and started attacking them.  
  
_'Sakura-chan, watch out!'_  
  
Sakura jumped with claws out and landed right on the wolf.  
  
The wolf howled in pain from the claws.  
  
Sakura let go and jumped next to Syaoran.  
  
The wolf ran up to them and scratched them both, and was about to grab Sakura with his teeth when Syaoran jumped and pushed him away.  
  
The wolf left suddenly as if something scared it off.  
  
Syaoran quickly went to aid Sakura.  
  
_'Sakura-chan.'_  
  
She was unconscious, and breathing heavily.  
  
He lifted her up and put her on his back and he started walking.  
  
Soon enough Sakura woke up.  
  
_'Syaoran-kun?'  
_  
_'Sakura-chan, you're awake, here eat these berries I found.'_  
  
Sakura climbed off Syaoran's back and took a few berries and ate them.  
  
She was limping when she walked but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
Syaoran keep insisting that he'd carry her, but she said she didn't want to be a bother.  
  
Soon they found themselves in a small town.  
  
_'Syaoran-kun, what is this place, it's full of auras, but they are all clear.'  
_  
_'Clear auras, they are witches and wizards.'  
_  
_'But there aren't witches or wizards in Japan._'  
  
_'I don't think we are in Japan Sakura-chan.'  
  
'It's true, the place doesn't have any traces of old magic.'  
_  
Syaoran then noticed everyone was talking English.  
  
_'Syao-kun? Eriol-kun does know English, and he comes from England, maybe we are in England.'_  
  
Syaoran smiled at the nickname she gave him.  
  
_'Maybe your right.'_  
  
Just then three kids happened to pass by and a girl with bushy brown hair picked up the green kitten.  
  
"**Aaww**, you're so cute." She said. She then looked at the other kitten and noticed she was injured.  
  
She picked her up gently, "**aaww** you're hurt." She said. A new broom distracted the two other boys.  
  
"I'll take you will me." She started rubbing the two kittens as they purred.  
  
She went up to the guys, "you are **still** looking at that broom? Seriously, you've seen it for the **fifth** time today." She said.  
  
"But Hermione, it's the **newest version**!" said the boy with red flaming hair.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, Ron's right, it's the newest version, besides maybe we can get one before the quidditch finals!" said the other boy; his black messy hair fell over his emerald green eyes.  
  
The boy looked at Hermione and noticed the kittens, "when did you get them?"  
  
"I just found them, but she's hurt." She said and she looked at the sleeping pink one, the green one just looked around glaring every minute or so.  
  
"is it just me, or is that kitten glaring?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, do kittens glare?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
Just then Sakura woke up and looked at the boys.  
  
"Hey Harry, she got the same eyes as you!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, she does." He took her into his arms and looked at her.  
  
Sakura put her head to the side and meowed.  
  
Harry started petting her behind the ear, and she started purring instantly.  
  
"Wow, she really seems to like you." Said Hermione.  
  
Syaoran glared at Harry.  
  
"Come on, lets go get a drink."  
  
They walked to Honeydukes.  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore was talking with Remus Lupin, when he sensed Sakura's aura.  
  
"Albus, are you alright?" asked Remus.  
  
"She's here."  
  
"The **card mistress**?!" he asked, and looked around.  
  
"Yes, but in the letter he said they were disguised."  
  
"I see, but then how will we know where they are?"  
  
Just then Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked up to them, and noticed Harry petting Sakura who was happily purring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Professor." They said.  
  
Syaoran kept glaring at Harry, but then saw Dumbledore and suddenly remembered him.  
  
_'Sakura! We are at Hogwarts!'  
_  
Sakura looked up and saw Dumbledore.  
  
_'So that means Uncle Severus is here!'_ said Sakura happily.  
  
"Where did you find these Kittens? I have lost some early this morning."  
  
"I found them near the forest." Said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore took Sakura from Harry's arms and looked at her, _'Sakura?'_ he asked.  
  
_'Yes, Dumbledore-sensei.'  
_  
"Ying Fa, I've been so worried, you're hurt." He said, he cast a spell and her cuts healed as well as Syaoran's.  
  
"Dumbledore are you sure they can understand?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course." Said Remus who came from behind.  
  
"Are they your kittens?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, not mine." Said Remus.  
  
"Then are they yours Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, they belong to a friend named Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Syaoran glared, _'I do not belong to that annoying ancestor of mine.'  
_  
_'Syao-kun, be nice about Eriol-kun. When would you start being nice to him?'_  
  
_'The day pigs fly.'  
_  
"Eriol Hiira-**what**?" asked Ron.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, he's Japanese Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Very good observation Hermione," said Remus.  
  
"But how did the kittens make it here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you see these are... **special** kittens."  
  
"Are you taking care of them?" asked Ron.  
  
"I would love to, but I'm afraid I am too busy." Said Dumbledore.  
  
So then Hermione turned to Lupin, "so if he isn't taking care of them, are **you**?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, I just came here for business."  
  
"Then who will take care of them?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment, then he turned to Harry, "I will put them in **your** care, she obviously is very fond of you, but be sure to **never** separate these two, they are very special like I have said, and they seem to attract evil."  
  
Then Hermione understood, "You mean You-know-who found out about them, so Eriol sent them here for protection, because it's one of the most safest places."  
  
"Precisely, now run along I must speak with your potions master." He said and he handed Sakura to Harry.  
  
"Now Little Wolf, take care of her." He said to Syaoran, and he meowed for a reply.  
  
So then Dumbledore took his leave.  
  
"I never thought you-know-who would be after Kittens." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's quite strange."  
  
Hermione stood there thinking, maybe these cat aren't what they are supposed to be. She wasn't sure.  
  
"'Mione, lets get a drink."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed them to the counter.  
  
---  
  
"Eriol-kun, do you think that Voldemort will find them?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm not sure, but not to worry, we will be there soon, hopefully."  
  
"Why don't we just teleport?"  
  
"I would need more magic to bring you since you don't have."  
  
"Oh, and our next flight to England isn't for a few days." Tomoyo sighed, "I hope we get there in time."  
  
"Not to worry, you do remember Dumbledore don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, he just mailed me saying he had found them, and put them under the care of Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, I do hope he takes care of them."  
  
"Not to worry, they will be just fine." He said as he placed his arm around to for reassurance.  
  
---  
  
After the trip to Hogsmeade, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor in the common room playing with Sakura, who seemed the most playful.  
  
Syaoran just watched from the sofa.  
  
_'Come on Syao-kun, come play, you seem to lazy for a kitten, most kittens are playful!'_ said Sakura.  
  
_'Sakura-chan, I'm not really the type to play.'_  
  
Sakura stopped playing and jumped on the sofa that Syaoran was on, and went behind him and pushed him off.  
  
"Hey, I think she wants him to play." Said Hermione.  
  
Sakura jumped down and kept playing with Syaoran, who tried really hard to ignore it.  
  
Once he finally got fed up he pounced on her.  
  
They continued playing while Harry and the others continued to watch the cute scene before them.  
  
Soon they all went to sleep, Harry and Ron went to boys dorm with Syaoran, then Harry remembered they couldn't separate the two.  
  
"Hermione, we can't separate the two who will take them?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Ying fa **is** very fond of you Harry, so you take them with you tonight."  
  
"Ok." Said Harry and picked Sakura up from Hermione's arms.  
  
Syaoran was in Ron's arm who was petting him.  
  
They went up, Ron up Syaoran on Harry's bed, while Harry put Sakura. Harry went to his trunk and took out his pyjamas, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
When he came back he found Syaoran and Sakura cuddled up together on the side of his bed asleep.  
  
He smiled and lay down and he too feel asleep.  
  
---  
  
"Wormtail, have you located her yet?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"No-Not yet my lord."  
  
"Hurry up and locate her!"  
  
"Ye-yes my lord."  
  
Wormtail left, "I'll find you no matter what Card Mistress." Hissed Voldemort. He slammed his fist on the table. "I'll find you."  
  
---  
  
In the morning Harry woke up, looked at a sleeping kitten, and wondered where Little Wolf was.  
  
He looked at the window and noticed he was there looking at the snow that started falling.  
  
Harry went to his trunk and took out his clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Syaoran stopped looking outside and went to the bed and noticed Harry had woken up, and went to Sakura's side, he was going to wake her up but he saw how peaceful she looked at decided to let her sleep a while longer.  
  
Harry came back, and picked Syaoran up.  
  
"Good morning, you're a quiet one aren't you." He said.  
  
Syaoran looked at Harry, and then meowed.  
  
Harry looked at the sleeping Sakura, "But you are very protective of her. Are you her brother?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran meowed and shook his head no.  
  
"Oh, are you family related?" he asked.  
  
Again Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Are you her boy friend?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran blushed, _'She doesn't know that I like her.'_  
  
"Hm, well you guys don't **act** like a couple, but since you didn't reply I'm guessing you like her." Said Harry.  
  
Syaoran's blush got redder, and he meowed.  
  
Harry smiled. "I know how it feels to like someone, but you're just to **shy** to admit it."  
  
Just then Sakura turned over, and yawned, slowly her emerald eyes glittered in the light, and she looked at Harry and Syaoran.  
  
_'Morning Syao-kun.'_  
  
'Morning Sakura-chan.'  
  
Sakura looked out the window and saw it was snowing.  
  
_'Oh wow, it's snowing!'  
_  
Harry noticed Sakura looking out the window.  
  
"Good morning Ying fa."  
  
He picks her up also and went to the common room.  
  
"It's a bit early, we'll go down to breakfast later, but I don't know what to feed you, I don't have cat food."  
  
Just then Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"Good morning professor."  
  
"Well, I forgot to advise you that these Kittens eat normal food, so I would advise you not to feed them cat food."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, I also advised every professor that you're allowed to bring them to class if you like, if not you could leave them here, or with Dobby. Or they may linger the halls and visit the professors."  
  
"Alright, I'll see what they would like to do."  
  
"Well, I have some business to attend to, see you at breakfast Harry."  
  
And he disappeared.  
  
He started petting them absentmindedly, as they purred, soon they three of them fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
After a while Hermione came down and saw them, she smiled and woke Harry up.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up."  
  
"Huh? Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, you feel asleep."  
  
"Oh... I forgot, Dumbledore came, and he said not to feed them cat food."  
  
"Oh, is Ron up? Breakfast is in a few minutes."  
  
"Not sure, I'll go check."  
  
He got up gently making sure he didn't wake the sleeping kittens, and went to the boys' dorm.  
  
Hermione waited patiently for them to return, as she thought about why Voldemort wanted these kittens, _'Surely they had to be something special, maybe they are Animagis... but then again, if they were, why are they so special that Voldemort wants them?'  
_  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Harry came down with Ron.  
  
"Morning Hermione." Said Ron, as he yawned.  
  
"Morning, come on lets go to breakfast."  
  
She gently picked up the sleeping kittens, and was about to go when Ron spoke up, "Hey! You and Harry always hold them, why can't I hold them for a change!"  
  
"Alright then, but be careful." She said as she gently placed them in his arms.  
  
The three walked down to the great hall where Sakura woke up to the smell of food, she looked at who was carrying her, and saw Ron, she meowed and he looked at her, "morning Ying fa." He said.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at him and saw she woke up, and smiled.  
  
_'It's fun to have these kittens around, Crookshanks is a handful, and always sleeping never runs anymore.'_ Hermione thought.  
  
_'Syao-kun, don't you find it's fun being kittens?'_ asked Sakura.  
  
_'It's ok.'_  
  
_'Oh lighten up!_'  
  
Harry and his friends went to the table and sat when Fred and George came up to them.  
  
"Hey Ron, when did you get Kittens?" asked Fred.  
  
"Dumbledore told us to take care of them."  
  
"I see, Do you know their names?" asked Ginny who came from behind.  
  
"Well this one is Ying fa and the other one is Little wolf."  
  
Sakura wiggled out of Ron's arms and went up to Ginny and looked at her. She meowed at her, while Ginny giggled, "She's **so** cute!"  
  
She put Sakura up and tickled her.  
  
Sakura purred.  
  
Ginny put Sakura down and said she was going to meet her friends, while Fred and George went to meet their friends.  
  
Syaoran took some food from Harry's plate as Sakura did from Hermione.  
  
After they went upstairs to gather their things for class, Harry asked them if they wanted to join him in class, Sakura and Syaoran meowed and shook their head and they faked to go to sleep.  
  
Harry nodded off and went to class with Hermione and Ron.  
  
_'Syao-kun, I want to visit uncle.'  
_  
_'Ok, let's go, are you sure you know the way?'  
_  
_'Of course, I've came to Hogwarts many times!'  
_  
_'But are you sure, I mean we are smaller, and everything is bigger to us now.'  
_  
_'True, let's go to Dumbledore and ask him to bring us, uncle isn't teaching yet.'  
  
'Alright lets go.'_  
  
They started walking when Severus crossed their path.  
  
Sakura saw him and meowed, Snape looked down and saw the two kittens, "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nodded, Snape picked up both Kittens, "Albus told me you were here disguises as kittens."  
  
_'Uncle, I'm sure you remember Syaoran.'_ She said.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes of course, come I'll take you to my office, it's not safe to talk here." He said.  
  
Once they got o his office they started talking.  
  
Soon, it was time for him to teach class, he brought them to Gryffindor tower and he left for class.  
  
Everyday for the past week it's been going to the same, daily visits to Severus, and to Dumbledore, also to McGonagall, for the past two weeks, everything was fine.  
  
One night during Dinner, Sakura was sleeping on Hermione's lap and Syaoran was eating when the doors opened... ... ...  
  
---  
  
So? How is the chapter? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Well at least I hope you didn't die of boredom, any way... YOU GOT TO REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Well, I'll update ASAP!!  
  
GEB aka Glittering Emerald Butterfly.  
  
Ciao!


	2. Chapter two

**Kittens' Warning  
  
Glittering Emerald Butterfly**  
  
Voldemort has discovered Sakura's power and wants to bring her to his side. To save her Eriol turns her into a kitten and sends her to Dumbledore along with Syaoran to protect her, there, Harry and his friends find them. What will happen? In the end would Sakura be found?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any sadly, but... I do own this story plot!!!  
  
--- 

Last chapter  
  
Everyday for the past week it's been going to the same, daily visits to Severus, and to Dumbledore, also to McGonagall, for the past two weeks, everything was fine.  
  
One night during Dinner, Sakura was sleeping on Hermione's lap and Syaoran was eating when the doors opened...  
  
---  
  
Chapter two  
  
...To reveal Dobby. He walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore is got a letter, Dobby is to give letter." He said, "Dobby is to wait for reply, sir."  
  
"Alright Dobby."  
  
Dumbledore to the letter and read it.  
  
_'Dear Dumbledore,  
  
We will be joining you in two nights time. Please inform Syaoran of this news, and bring him to meet us.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa'  
_  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers, then some parchment, a quill and an inkbottle appeared and he wrote his reply and handed it to Dobby.  
  
(That would mean that night, and the next... and the next day would be the day they come that would be Saturday...)  
  
---  
  
"Severus, are you sure you do not know of her whereabouts?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"No my lord, although she is my niece she just simply vanished."  
  
"I see, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Alright, you may go."  
  
Severus took his leave.  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Ye-yes my lord?"  
  
"Have you located her yet?" boomed Voldemort.  
  
"N-not yet my lord."  
  
"Then double the searches, I want her here!"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
---  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch by the fire with Sakura on his lap; Syaoran was with Dumbledore at the moment.  
  
Harry couldn't stop wondering about the dream he has been having for a while.  
  
---  
  
"Give it up!" he heard Voldemort hiss.  
  
"I would never work for the likes of you!"  
  
Voldemort shot a curse at the girl.  
  
"You'll never win! Give up, and join us!"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry kept watching the scene wondering who that girl was, he had to help her, but his body wouldn't move from it's spot.  
  
Soon the girl was on her knees but still refusing to join him.  
  
Voldemort asked on last time.  
  
"No! I'm not going to join you, I don't want to be famous, I don't want to!" came her reply.  
  
Voldemort shot her with the killing curse.  
  
Her scream haunted Harry's mind, Harry saw the girl fall, Emerald eyes show no emotion, or shine, but tears just fell from them, soon they closed and she was gone.  
  
---  
  
_'Who is she?'_ he thought.  
  
He looked down at Sakura and noticed Syaoran was back and looking at him.  
  
"Hi Little wolf, what's wrong?" Harry Questioned.  
  
Syaoran just meowed.  
  
Just then Sakura woke up. Shaking in cold sweat she looked up to meet worried eyes.  
  
"Hello. Have a nice nap?"  
  
Sakura looked away, but meowed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to sleep." Harry picked up the two kittens, and headed for the boys' dorm.  
  
---  
  
"My lord." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice.  
  
"What is it?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"My son claims Dumbledore has been receiving letters from someone."  
  
"Why do you bother me with this?"  
  
"Draco says Dumbledore has been getting letters from someone named Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA! That damned boy who hid the Card Mistress! Find Severus and bring him!"  
  
"Yes, right away my lord."  
  
---  
  
Sakura laid on the bed wondering, would her dream really happen?  
  
If it would, would she be ready for it? Sakura sighed and looked at the night sky through the window.  
  
How she misses Tomoyo, Eriol, her dad and brother, her friends in Tomoeda, if her dream really does come true, would she ever see them again?  
  
_'Sakura-chan?'  
_  
Sakura turned and saw Syaoran looking at her.  
  
_'Is something wrong?'  
  
'No, it's nothing I should bother you with, don't mind it.'  
  
'Are you sure Sakura-chan? I don't like seeing you depressed.'  
  
'Don't worry about, let's get some sleep.'  
_  
Syaoran nodded and laid back down.  
  
Sakura too laid down, and let sleep take over her.  
  
---  
  
"Card Mistress, I ask you to join us!"  
  
"No never!"  
  
"Would you risk the lives of your friends and family?"  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand and her friends and family were there tied up with rope.  
  
"No! Let them go, they have nothing to do with this! Just please, let them go."  
  
"Well then, you must join us conquer the world! Join our side!"  
  
"Never! Just leave them out of this!"  
  
Voldemort shot a curse at her.  
  
She clasped to her knees.  
  
Voldemort shot curse after curse.  
  
Sakura screamed in pain, she wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"This is the last straw Card Mistress! Join us or your friends and Family with suffer, you will watch them die in front of your very own eyes, then you, you will die the most terrible death."  
  
"No! Don't hurt them, please leave them out of this."  
  
"So what will it be Card Mistress? Your friends and family, or your lives?"  
  
"THROUGH! Bring my friends and family else where!"  
  
Her friends and family disappeared.  
  
"I won't join you." Was what she said.  
  
"And I won't make anymore people suffer because of me! VOID!"  
  
---  
  
Sakura woke up beads of sweat rolling softly down her face; she looked beside her and saw Harry had also woken up, had she woken him? She then saw a horrified look on his face, and then he looked towards her and his face instantly softened.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
Sakura meowed.  
  
"Ying fa, I've been worrying about you."  
  
Sakura put her head to the side as if asking why.  
  
"Well, you've been waking up in the middle of the night a lot now, and you always look terrified, what's bothering you?"  
  
Sakura knew he wouldn't understand, since she is a cat, but she walked up to him and cuddled him.  
  
He smiled seeing she was feeling a bit better.  
  
She licked him on the cheek and laid down beside Syaoran.  
  
"Do you like him?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Sakura looked at him and blushed.  
  
Harry smiled, taking the silence as a yes,  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell."  
  
Sakura meowed and laid down.  
  
Harry went back to sleep hoping that he won't have that dream again.  
  
When Sakura knew Harry was asleep, she walked over to the window and looked at the moon.  
  
Then she saw a man running towards the school.  
  
Sakura quickly ran out and followed the man unnoticed.  
  
She noticed that he was headed for her uncle's room.  
  
_'Why is he going there?'_ she wondered.  
  
The knock at the door, a few moments after Severus came.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, what brings you here at this time of night?" he asked.  
  
"Our lord, he calls for your presence."  
  
"Why would he call my presence, I had already seen him earlier this evening."  
  
"My son Draco, he claims that Dumbledore has been receiving letters from Eriol Hiiragizawa, the very boy to made your niece disappear."  
  
"I see." Severus went inside to grab his coat and then he followed Malfoy to the dark lord.  
  
Sakura quickly went back to Gryffindor tower. And sat by the fire in the common room.  
  
_'Oh no, what if Voldemort finds me? It's too early! I can't put all these students in danger. I'm so selfish hiding here, putting my friends, family, and these innocent people of Hogwarts in danger. I'm going to protect them, protect them all, even with my life.'_ She said to herself.  
  
She gazed at the blazing fire in front of her, it's colour red colour reflecting in Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
_'What am I going to do? I can't train in my cat form, and I don't know how to change out of this form.'  
_  
(In my story, if someone beside yourself turns you into an animal, you can't reverse it unless you know the incantation, if you did you just say it backwards and everything will be like it was.)  
  
Sakura laid on the carpeted floor by the fire, and then sleep eventually took over.  
  
---  
  
"You called my serves my lord?" asked Severus.  
  
"Yes, Lucius claims that his says that his son Draco has noticed that Dumbledore had been receiving letters from Eriol Hiiragizawa. Why have you not informed me of this?"  
  
"I am greatly sorry for this my lord, I had known Dumbledore has been receiving letters, but I hadn't known they've been from Hiiragizawa, I had simply thought that they were just for the school." He said.  
  
"I see, very well then, you may go."  
  
"Alright my lord."  
  
Severus left quickly once he was in his office he wondered, _'would I be able to keep this up?'  
_  
---  
  
In the Morning, Syaoran woke up and noticed Sakura wasn't there.  
  
_'Where is Sakura?! Has Voldemort found her and taken her? What if she's hurt?'_ he thought.  
  
He went to Harry and woke him up.  
  
"What is it little wolf."  
  
Syaoran meowed.  
  
Harry looked to the side and noticed Sakura wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Ying fa?"  
  
Syaoran meowed again.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Harry then remembered...  
  
---  
  
"I will put them in **your** care, she obviously is very fond of you, but be sure to **never** separate these two, they are very special like I have said, and they seem to attract evil." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione then understood, "You mean You-know-who found out about them, so Eriol sent them here for protection, because it's one of the most safest places."  
  
---  
  
Did Voldemort come? He asked himself, he got changed quickly and picked up Syaoran, and they went to look for her.  
  
When they got to the common room, they saw Sakura lying by the fire sleeping.  
  
He picked her up gently, "how'd she get there?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Syaoran was thinking the same thing.  
  
Then they heard footsteps.  
  
"Harry? Why were you running around in the morning?" asked Ron as he came down.  
  
"Well remember Dumbledore said to watch these kittens carefully, I thought I lost Ying fa, but she's here."  
  
"Oh, wonder how she got there."  
  
"I don't know, but she's been acting strange lately."  
  
"Who has been?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
Syaoran was listening carefully, 'I guess they weren't the only ones who noticed.'  
  
"Ying fa."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, lately I've been waking up during the night, and I always find her awake frightened from something, her eyes would always show fear." He explained.  
  
"Strange, I'm not sure if animals have nightmares." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well Dumbledore said these were special kittens." Said Ron.  
  
"Guess you're right."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast." Said Harry.  
  
They headed down the stair when they started moving. Sakura woke from the sudden jolt. She looked around and noticed they were on the moving stairs, probably heading for breakfast.  
  
_'Sakura, is there something you want to tell me?'_ asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura turned to him, _'No, why do you ask?'_  
  
Syaoran sighed, _'Nothing never.'  
_  
_'Alright then.'_  
  
Once they got to the Great hall for Breakfast Draco Malfoy just passed by, and stopped in front of them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she looked at the boy, his blonde hair combed back, cold grey blue eyes looked at them.  
  
_'Looks just like his father.'_ Sakura thought.  
  
"Watch you step Potter, Mudblood, and Weasel. You'll need it."  
  
"For what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Our lord is coming, coming for something, for rather someone, don't trust anyone now Potter, they may work for him and be watching you every step, cause I know I am, especially your new found cats."  
  
Draco looked at Sakura, and winked unnoticed to the others.  
  
_'Does he know who I am? What if he told Voldemort? Oh no... what am I going to do with all the people at Hogwarts, I'll be putting them in danger.'_  
  
She kept watching Draco as he left to the other side of the hall to his table.  
  
Harry and the others went to their table wondering why Draco was telling them this.  
  
"Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore, Draco said their lord is coming, their lord is You-know-who. He said you-know-who is coming for someone; he might be coming for you Harry, he's been after you for 15 years, who knows, maybe he wants to make it 16." Said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure he's after me, remember Dumbledore said Eriol Hiiragizawa from Japan sent these two kittens here for their safety so maybe they found out."  
  
"I don't know, but please for your safety, just tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Hermione, let Harry decide this, besides, Harry did it 6 times, what makes you think he can't do it again?"  
  
"But he's been free all year! He must have grown stronger!"  
  
"So? Harry must of grown stronger too!"  
  
"Stop fighting!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure but I sort of have a positive feeling he isn't after me this time, but whoever he's after, I'm going to help her."  
  
"How do you know it's a her?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Er- did I say her? I meant to say that person."  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed quite confident with the her part." Said Ron.  
  
"No really, I made a mistake, no need to get worked up about it."  
  
"Alright mate, but I still think you were pretty confident with the her part."  
  
Sakura sat there not knowing what was happening but she kept watching Draco.  
  
Syaoran watched the scene with the trio amused.  
  
Draco was watching Harry and the others, but mostly Sakura by the corner of his eye.  
  
_'I think there is more to that kitten.'_ He thought.  
  
"Draco, Draco!" called Crabbe (sp?).  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were trying to tell you that your food is getting cold, but you're just staring of into space." Said Goyle (sp?).  
  
"Yes, whatever." Said Draco, he looked back to the Gryffindor and noticed they were gone.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
---  
  
"Eriol, Eriol-kun, wake up, transit stop, come on." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol quickly got up, grabbed his bags and followed Tomoyo to their next plane.  
  
Once they got on the next plane he turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, since you do not have magic, I have to put this spell on you, or else you won't be able to get through the barrier."  
  
"Alright, but don't put it now, we won't get there until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, your right."  
  
"We should get rest." Said Tomoyo, sleep took over and her head fell on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
Eriol smiled, and noticed how beautiful she looked up close.  
  
He too fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
"You guys want to come to class?" asked Harry.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Alright, well see you later." Said Harry as he went to see his friends.  
  
Sakura got up from the bed and was going out when Syaoran stopped her.  
  
_'Sakura, what's bothering you? You've been acting strange, tell me._' He said.  
  
He walked in front of her and looked her dead in the eye.  
  
Sakura saw worry.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
_'Don't worry Syaoran-kun.'_ She said.  
  
_'Don't tell me not to worry! How can I not worry, the dark lord is after you, he's put my one and only l- uh close friend in danger! And you expect me not to worry? Sakura, please.'  
  
'What were you going to say?'_ she asked.  
  
_'What? What do you mean?'  
  
'You said, "how can I not worry, the dark lord is after you, he's putting my one and only l-" what was that l?'  
  
'I, Sakura, this isn't the time to talk about that, but please, tell what's bothering you.'  
  
'But nothing is bothering me.'_ She said.  
  
_'Sakura you can't lie to me, I could tell when you are.'  
  
'Well, what you don't know won't hurt you Syaoran. I'm sorry.'_ And Sakura went down to the common room.  
  
_'But it's not what I know hurts me, it's what your keeping from me Sakura.'_ He said in his mind, and he followed her down the stairs.  
  
---  
  
"Wormtail!" called Voldemort.  
  
"Ye-Yes my lord?"  
  
"Have you located her yet?"  
  
"N-no my lord."  
  
"It can't be that hard to find her! Triple the searches! I want to find her by the end of the week, cause when we do, we will take advantage of that place, use it to bring her out of hiding, then we will have her here by the end of the month!"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for go look for her!"  
  
"Right away." Wormtail took his leave.  
  
---  
  
"Harry, Harry are you alright? Ron told me what happened." Said Hermione as she saw him walk out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but the strange thing is that, I actually saw the future through the ball."  
  
"Don't be silly Harry, Divination is fake."  
  
"Then how do you explain the dreams I get whenever something bad is going to happen?"  
  
Just then Ron came.  
  
"You alright mate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"'Mione, let Harry rest, he got a headache, Professor said herself, that he should rest, and Harry didn't even tell her anything!"  
  
"Yes, yes see you at lunch then Harry."  
  
The two friends went towards Transfiguration class.  
  
Harry sighed, and he remembered the scene in the crystal ball, it was similar to his dream, just slightly different.  
  
He made his way to Dumbledore's office, and when he got there he said the password and went up, then he heard Dumbledore talking.  
  
"Yes, I see where you're going about this."  
  
Harry was expecting another voice but none came. So he knocked.  
  
---  
  
_'Dumbledore-sensei, I'm not sure but I think Draco knows of my presence here.'_  
  
"And would that be?"  
  
_'I heard his Father and my uncle talking last night, Draco knows you are getting letters from Eriol-kun.'  
_  
"Go on."  
  
_'Well, this morning when we went down to breakfast, he warned us of Voldemort, and watch out for people who might be watching our every move, and he would especially watch us, Syaoran-kun and I.'_  
  
"Yes, I see where you're going about this."  
  
Then they heard a knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry came in and saw Sakura, "Hi Ying fa."  
  
She meowed, and jumped on his lap.  
  
"Harry, what brings you to my office?"  
  
"Well you see, I've been having dreams lately, about Voldemort, and another person, I think a girl."  
  
"Yes, and you think this may come true, am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well Harry, these are strange times, anything is possible. I want you to tell me when you know more about this... dream."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Harry was about to leave.  
  
"And Harry."  
  
Harry turned to look at him, "Yes?"  
  
"Be careful, these times are most dangerous, especially now that he is free."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry took he's leave and went to Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once he got there Syaoran came up to them, and saw Sakura.  
  
_'Sakura! Where have you been? I've been so worried! You just vanished.'  
  
'Syaoran-kun, I just went to speak with Dumbledore-sensei.'  
_  
"Come on Little wolf, lunch is coming up."  
  
Harry picked him up and the three went down to the great hall.  
  
He took a seat at Gryffindor table and absentmindedly petted the two kittens.  
  
Soon Hermione and Ron made there way to him.  
  
"Harry, did you here the news?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"Sadly, they cut the last two subjects!" said Hermione, "But I'm going to make the best of it! I'll use it for studying, and you guys should too!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm using that period for getting my potions essay done, then we can go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"You didn't finish it?! I finished it a while back."  
  
"Harry, did you finish your potions homework from last week?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope, we'll do it together."  
  
"Hermione, will you help us?"  
  
"You guys have to learn to do thing on your own, I won't be there to help you the rest of your life."  
  
"But Hermione, please!" pleaded Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Oh alright, I won't tell you what to write though, that you'll do on your own, I'll just look it over, make sure it actually makes sense."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
Harry smiled, always the same bickering friends.  
  
They ate their lunch then headed for the common room, and started their homework. Once Harry and Ron finished writing, they handed it to Hermione and she looked over it.  
  
"Ron, write this part in this paragraph, you keep writing like a fruit bowl."  
  
"Fruit bowl? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you mix each subject in each paragraph. Write only one topic in one paragraph, and another for a second paragraph."  
  
"Ok." He took another piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
"Now Harry, this part, you write it at the end of the essay because it more like a conclusion. Then this part, put it together with this one, and erase that you're just repeating that paragraph." She said as she circled things, and put brackets.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And he too went to work; Sakura and Syaoran were really amazed at Hermione's cleverness.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to finish my arthimacy (sp?) homework."  
  
"Why did you take Arthimacy any way?" asked Ron.  
  
_'Syaoran-kun, what is arthimacy?'  
  
'Arthimacy? It's math.'  
_  
Sakura groaned, _'why'd she take math?'  
_  
"I took it because Divination id fake, Professor Trelawney's a fake."  
  
"I know that, but it's easy. All you got to do is make things up."  
  
"Ron, you are really one of a kind."  
  
"Why's that 'Mione?"  
  
"Well for one, you think life would be easier by taking the easier steps."  
  
"Well, at least I'm passing aren't I?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't have your marks now do I?"  
  
"Guys, stop bickering, let's finish this."  
  
Hermione turned to her homework, while Ron went back to his writing.  
  
Sakura looked at Hermione's paper.  
  
_'That looks hard, Syaoran-kun, do you understand that?'  
  
'Yeah, looked at you have to do is multiply these two, and divide these to, and add both answer and it would get the answer it asks. Which is 52.'  
  
'Hoe, it is complicated.'  
  
'Sakura-chan, it isn't complicated, all you have to do is understand.'  
  
_Sakura looked at the other questioned and just sighed.  
  
_'I hate math... I'd rather do gym.'  
_  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
---  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol got of the plane, and went to Eriol's manor. They decided to rest from jetlag.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you can have this room, my is right here." He said as he pointed to the one in front of her door, "if ever you need help, just knock."  
  
"Alright, thanks. Night Eriol-kun."  
  
"Night Tomoyo-chan."  
  
They both retreated to their rooms and changed clothing to more comfortable ones, and went to sleep.  
  
---  
  
SO?!?!? How is this chappie???? Good, bad? Terrible, or so bad you died of boredom?  
  
Well at least I hope you enjoyed!!!  
  
AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I'll try to review ASAP... but it's quite difficult with our end of the year exams.  
  
GEB aka Glittering Emerald Butterfly  
  
Ciao!!!


End file.
